


Caught!

by EmEGoddess



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Love, Parody of this website, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Secrets, This is when Kyoko and Makoto still work at Future Foundation though!, fanfics, please comment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmEGoddess/pseuds/EmEGoddess
Summary: Kyoko Kirigiri, known for being a amazing detective, secretly writes FanFiction about her and her crush on Makoto Naegi, ranging from Normal Fluff to Smut, she hadn't been caught yet and looks forward to a commentor called H0p3 B01.Will she get found out of her actions? Or will Makoto find out Kyoko's secret fanfic writing?
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Caught!

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on what happened today actually, I roleplay as Kyoko Kirigiri to a Makoto Naegi on discord and he found I did fanfics about Naegiri a lot so I decided to use that as inspiration!

Kyoko Kirigiri, the Ultimate Detective, someone praised for their amazing deduction abilities, reduced to a mere fanfic writer.

"And so Makoto and Kyoko hit it off with a kiss, passionate and yet effective, they closed their eyes and...."

Kyoko was currently writing a FanFiction between two people, being herself and Makoto Naegi, her crush. She would hate the day he would find her username on the FanFiction site, writing fantasies like this. 

"....oh Kyoko, moaned Makoto....."

Kyoko had a habit of saying out loud what she wrote for a unknown reason, but when she became aware of the risky situation, she knew she could only write these when Makoto or anyone else wasn't around her. So everyday, after countless hours working at Future Foundation base, she speedwalks into her room and locks the door and sighs in relief of her soundproof walls.

"Phew," started Kyoko, "it's finally finished, after a few hours of planning and writing, I have finally finished the fantasy of me and Naegi....called Beautiful Poison, I should upload it right now"

As the hours passed, Kyoko looked forward to seeing the Comment of a certain user who kept commenting on her fanfics, always saying how good they were and how they loved reading them. Their username was Hop3 Bo1, the username funny enough reminding her of a familiar Ultimate Hope but she knew if Makoto caught wind, he wouldn't encourage it he would be too nervous around her at least.

*Knock Knock*

'Strange, it's 12am now, who's up?'

Kyoko quickly saved her notes, put her phone on silent and left it on her bedside table. She got up from sitting and walked towards the currently being knocked on door with caution. As she turned the door handle after removing the lock, she swings it open, only to see the very person who she wrote about.

"Hey Kiri!" smiled Makoto, with a obvious tired look.

"Oh, hello Naegi, may I help you?" asked Kyoko, internally panicking.

"W-well, you see, I know this is silly but, do you happen to know the creator of this fanfic?" 

Kyoko looked at Makoto's phone, looking at HER fanfic title, seeing the username H0p3 B01 and started to panic inside her mask, barely containing her emotions.

"Why do you ask Naegi? What's important about a fanfic creator?" questioned Kyoko, her palms under her gloves becoming sweaty with each passing second.

"The thing is, this creator named "Kiri-ve" they have been making fanfics about....me and you....a lot....some....e-erm..." 

Without finishing his sentence, Makoto goes bright red and starts to shake, Kyoko looking into calming him down, quickly grabs his shoulders to stabilise the nervous boy while encouraging him to continue that sentence.

"They...make us do really smutty....stuff..." blushed Makoto.

Now that Makoto was blushing and revealed the bombshell, she could act nervous without seeming suspicious anymore and thus took the opportunity right away. Her face becoming pink and with a more nervous posture, the normally stoic Kyoko Kirigiri, was a shaking mess as well, though her tone said otherwise.

"Why are you asking again?" 

"You see, I just noticed, people saw our killing game so I understood they knew my personality.....however, you need to see me close enough to know my features that well.....so I downed the creator to you guys and the Future Foundation" stated Makoto.

Even though her possible fanfic secret could be revealed, Kyoko could not feel prouder of Makoto for deducting something like that. However now he brought that up, now she realised talking about how his ahoge bounces during certain emotions....wasn't exactly a good thing if she wanted to keep this a secret from someone she mostly spends her days with. 

"Hmm, that's true, so who did you suspect first?" asked Kyoko.

".....you, Kiri...."

"....huh?"

"You see, I spend the most of my time with you, and the name when I got onto thinking about it, Kiri-ve, it sounds like a fusion between your last name of Kirigiri and the ending of Detective, so I feel you would be suspect number one...."

"You suspect I wrote fanfics about me and you?" secretly sweatdropped Kyoko.

"Ah....yes....sorry I can see how that doesn't suit your personality, I'm so stupid, well then....good bye Kirigiri..." chuckled Makoto, quite awkwardly.

Just before Makoto left, Kyoko grabbed his arm, stopping the smaller boy in his tracks and making him turn towards the detective in surprise, but as that was happening in slow motion.....

'Knowing that Makoto reads them......H0p3 B01 must be him.....w-which means....that Comment...'

H0p3 B01 = Damn I loved this fanfic! I....I wish this happened in real life, but I doubt it will happen....I don't think Kirigiri likes him like that, but I can see him liking her though.

'It was him.....he reads them because he doubts it will happen, which was the reason I made them in the first place.....so if my theory is correct....'

Kyoko kissed Makoto right on the lips, closing her eyes while the receiver was wide eyed, watching her kiss him full force. Eventually she let go and looked at Ex-Lucky Student's face to see a blushing mess with barely audible noises coming out his shocked expression.

"I-I.....I was right.....you are the creator....a-aren't you" stuttered Makoto, barely moving a inch.

With a sigh and looking down into the floor in shame, Kyoko nodded and afraid of his answer to this mystery, never looked at him. Until Makoto himself picked her face and kissed her with the same force she did to him, but didn't stop at normal kissing, he pushed his tongue to enter her mouth and meet with hers.

Their tongues dancing around the other with silent moans filling the room of their joy, stopping once both needed air to enter their empty lungs as they looked into each other's soul and smiled at one another.

Ending the once awkward situation with a hug, Makoto moved backwards to outside Kyoko's open doored bedroom.

"H-hey....don't stop writing them....I look forward to more" smiled Makoto.

Whilst blushing, Kyoko smiled genuinely and nodded.

"Of course....Makoto" answered Kyoko

"Good night" whispered Both of them before they went to their separate rooms for the night.

Kyoko shut her door, panted in surprise at the past situation that had occurred, her fanfics.....didn't shame her, but actually brought her crush to her, she smiled and blushed as she looked at the single new comment on her new smut.

H0p3 B01 = I enjoyed this Kiri-ve, it helped me out, I look forward to doing this for real ;)

"M-Makoto!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this, I'll resume Blue Rewind tommorow or the day after! If you guys want, I'll make a short version about Makoto's end before the confrontation if you guys comment you want it!
> 
> Goodbye!


End file.
